


To not rest in peace

by orphan_account



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Oh My God, Other, POV First Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clarence x Reader - You are a random alien assigned scouting but sadly you are shot and die but fortunately someone takes your skin!





	To not rest in peace

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in season 1. A very short story.

You were scouting around an estranged planet you'd been assigned. All was going well til a fight broke out. You got in the way of lord commanders army and were shot. Your body lay there like a rag doll. You gasped as blood began preventing you from breathing. You had very little moments left of life. Everything was going white around you wheb you saw a green goblin looking face before you. The figure touches your face and neck feeling for a pulse. "Mmhm! You will do nicely!" You will never know what he means when he says this as you die finally. 

But your mysterious figure oh so kindly preserved your body in the most respectable of ways. Turning your body into a skin suit to be sold and used for a disguise later on. In a little wagon with other bodies your body sat. 

"Clarence? Any fresh ones?" A random alien asks. Clarence the apparent being answers back as he hands your once body to this man to be sold. "Nice doing business with you!" 

You are just a skin suit to be sold now.


End file.
